red vs blue: revenge of Charon
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo and the bots landed in the RVB universe where they meet new allies but old enemies return to settle old scores and things will get out of hand can Ichigo win and return? find out More serious group and a bit dark toned
1. info

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now what I have here is something to explain things.

If you read ultimate reaper then you know that Ichigo, Bender, Freckles, Hound, Crosshairs and Springer were sent by a wormhole to the RVB universe.

They were able to establish a base and let the group join them.

However there was trouble.

Their enemies the blues and reds escape from prison along with some other criminals and one Malcolm Hargrove to form an army of their own to exact revenge.

Also season 16 is not being used in this because I haven't watched all of the episodes yet.

Also while in their world Ichigo can't use his powers and he'll get them back when he leaves.

Also let's just say an old enemy will be coming back.

Other surprises in store

This will last about 25 chapters give or take.

Another thing Grif won't be lazy as much not after Ichigo get through with him.

Also Wash is fully healed after he got shot.

Also I need some details of the others with their helmets off and Carolina is exempt because she already that, I know Simmons is a cyborg and Lopez is a robot. So PM me for details.

Now while fighting Ichigo will be seeking an object called a universal crystal that'll he need to get back.

Also there will be some killing so watch out and a giant robot fight.

Well that's all I'm saying for now

So no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how's it going?

Well here's new chapter for the new crossover story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 1: Introduction and the wheels of chaos begin to turn

Recap...

Ichigo, Bender, Crosshairs, Hound, Springer and Freckles were taken from the marvel universe to the one where the reds and blues lived and now they were at gunpoint by the same people and Caboose is in a tank.

(Now onto the scene)

Hound, Crosshairs, Springer, Bender and Freckles has their weapons aimed the reds and blues and both sides were ready to fire when Ichigo spoke up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" he said loudly.

"Sorry boss." said Hound.

Everyone slowly lower their weapons.

"What the Sam Hell are we lowering our weapons?" yelled Sarge.

"Please if we wanted to attack you all be dead now." said Ichigo.

"He does have a point." added Wash.

"Now is one of you named Caboose?" asked Hound.

"I am in the tank." he said moving the gun.

"Yeah that's him." said Crosshairs deadpanned.

"Well Caboose we have something that belongs to you." said Ichigo.

"Greetings captain Caboose." said Freckles.

"OH MY GOD! FRECKLES!" Caboose ran to the robot.

"Oh I thought I lost you and I didn't want to go through that phase again, but now we can have fun and you give me piggybacks." said Caboose as he rants.

"Is he always like this?" asked Bender.

"Sometimes even weirder." said Grif.

"I can see that." said Ichigo.

"Enough of this who and what the hell are you?" said Carolina.

"Relax we're not here to fight." said Springer.

"Well I am." said Hound pointing his gun at Sarge.

"Ok Hound. I'm sorry he's a bit protective." said Ichigo.

"I see." said Church popping out.

"Well let's introduce ourselves, I'm Ichigo, this is Bender, Crosshairs, Hound and Springer." he said.

"I'm Carolina, this is Wash, Donut, Caboose, Tucker, and Church beside me, Lopez, Doc, Simmons, Sarge, Grif and Kaikaina." she said.

"So what brings you here?" asked Donut.

"That's hard to explain, do you have a base where we can talk in private?" asked Ichigo.

"How we can trust you?" said Church.

"Well I brought Freckles back and your friend Caboose is happy." said Ichigo.

"Ok good point there." said Tucker.

"I have some information that is important and we need to talk to you." said Ichigo.

"Oh god not another adventure." Complained Grif.

"Is that a problem?" said Ichigo getting annoyed.

"Yeah it is we are supposed to relax after the last mission and I want to sleep." said Grif acting like a dumbass.

"Well here's the thing captain dumbass, your old enemies the Blues and Reds are coming for revenge on you all." said Ichigo.

That made everyone went in shock.

"How do you know?" asked Simmons.

"I can't tell you here we need to get to your base to debrief." said Ichigo.

"He's right everyone return to base and we need to warn Kimball about this." said Carolina.

"You heard the lady move out!" shouted Sarge.

Everyone got on the warthogs and Hound attached a trailer to where Tucker and Caboose was and they drove off.

Hound and Crosshairs transformed into vehicle modes and Bender got in Crosshairs and drove off, Springer went into copter mode and Ichigo hopped on and follow them.

However it was far too late as the wheels of chaos had begun to turn.

At a maximum space prison Temple and his team were eating some gross fish heads when suddenly an explosion happened.

The guards were alerted by the alarms and ran to the scene where they were gunned down by enemy fire and the other guards and soldiers try to repel the assault but it was futile.

Temple wonders what the hell was going on when his cell door was blasted open.

Enemy soldiers came in and surrounded them.

Then one big guy came carrying Gene with him and threw him to Temple.

"Are you the Blues and Reds?" he asked.

"Yes why?" asked Temple.

"Well I know you wanted revenge on the one that killed your friend and also the ones that had you and your team put in jail what do you say?"

"I say signed us up and who are you?" he asked.

"Well you can call me… Ronan." and he left to free one Malcolm Hargrove who joined as well.

Then the rest freed more criminals to join their cause and left the jail not knowing a few guards escaped and raised the alarm.

"Look out Reds and Blues this time I am going to finish what I started and get my revenge." said Temple darkly.

The old enemies broke out and join forces and a new one has entered things are about to get shaken up.

A new evil has come

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter I hope you like it

Ichigo is heading to their base to tell them what's happening and they'll get reports that their enemies has escaped jail.

Now the new enemy won't be revealed until much later after the holidays.

After 6 chapters this story is on break.

Now in chapter 4 Ichigo is going make Grif act like a warrior with some help.

However there will be some resurrection of old foes but who are they is a surprise.

Also later the fights will become all-out war and there be a lot of pain and killing and injuries.

Also there will be double crossing from the reds and blues or Freckles will get them.

Another thing try to guess who is the new enemy that help break out the team's old enemies try to guess whoever gets close or right that's the name for the group.

Also there will be traveling to other planets and fights in space.

One more thing Ichigo's AI will be coming out in ch3.

Well that's all I have to say I'm off to play the new smash game

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how are you?

Here's the next chapter enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 2: A debrief and annoyance of pain

Ichigo and everyone drove a while before arriving in the base, Hound, Crosshairs and Springer stayed outside due to them being huge.

Ichigo and Bender walked with the group and went down a couple of levels before arriving in the main room.

Everyone then sat down on the chairs.

"So son you said have some info regarding this new enemy?" said Sarge.

"I have Sarge." said Ichigo.

He then pulled out a flash drive and plugged it in the table and the info came on screen.

Church went in the drive and began looking it over.

"Guys this will take some time to look over so I'll let you know when I'm done." said Church and vanished.

"Now what?" Asked Tucker.

"Now we get some answers." Carolina said drawing her gun at Ichigo.

Bender drew his ray blaster at her and everyone drew their weapons as well.

"Now why are you here?" she asked.

"Carolina put the gun down." said Wash.

"But Wash he and his friends appear out of nowhere with Freckles and we'll just believe he's on our side?" Carolina objected.

"I take it all of you been double crossed too many times?" said Ichigo.

"Yep." answered Simmons.

"I know that feeling." said Ichigo.

Just then an alarm went off as the room was flashing red.

"What the hell is going on?" said Grif.

"It's Kimball she's calling us." said Doc.

"Put her through." said Carolina.

"Thank god I reached you guys." she said.

"Kimball what the hell is happening?" asked Tucker.

"Listen everyone you're in grave danger." she said in a terrified tone.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Wash.

"The Blues and Reds have escape prison with many criminals and pirates even Malcolm Hargrove." said Kimball.

"WHAT HOW!?" Carolina shouted.

"A dangerous Organization busted them out and now they're hell bent of getting revenge." said Kimball.

"So you were telling the truth." said Simmons.

"Where are they now?" said Sarge.

"Unknown they disappeared after they escaped." said Kimball.

"Fuck!" said Bender.

"But they did send a video with a message and they want you to watch it right away." said Kimball.

"Play." said Ichigo.

"Playing the video." said Kimball.

The video played and it showed Temple of the Blues and Reds.

"Hey guys how are you? Doing well, well me and my new friends are out of jail thanks to our new buddies and let them introduced themselves." Temple then shifted the camera to the mysterious grey armor Spartans. Greetings people we are the ones that freed your enemies because our goals and theirs were similar so we decided to break them out and have them joined us. They then held a black flag with a symbol of a Spartan helmet crossed out with a red X on it. To everyone watching this, be on your guard we are the ones that spread fear, chaos and destruction throughout the galaxy and we serve our dark masters, with one goal total control of the universe, if you try to rise against us we will end you, we show no mercy to our enemies and anyone tries to fight us is dead. We are the doom star raiders and we bring chaos and death." the video ends.

"Where are they now?" asked Simmons. "After the break out they boarded the ships and went into hyperspace and cloaked themselves so we don't know when they will strike so we have be careful." Said Kimball.

"What do we do now?" asked Sarge.

"Since they will be targeting those who are a threat to them and since you stopped the blues and reds looks you guys are the targets." said Kimball gravely.

"Oh fiddlesticks do we have to leave?" asked Donut.

"I'm afraid that might be the case." said Wash.

"Wash's right you have to come to Chorus so we can figure this out and stay together, we'll send you a ship right away and it'll be there in 3 days. So gather all of your things and prepare to move out. Good luck." said Kimball signing off.

"Damn it not another god damn adventure!" complained Grif.

"Put a sock in it fat ass we're going!" said Simmons.

"NO!" said Grif.

"Grif we're going or I can use you for shotgun practice." Sarge said aiming his weapon.

"Go ahead old man I got the Grif shot right here!" said Grif busting out his weapon.

"OK SHUT THE HELL UP!" said Ichigo and Bender drawing their weapons.

"Oh are we having a gun party?" asked Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose!" said everyone.

"Grif I had enough of your bull shit we're going and that's final!" said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" he taunted.

"OK you ask for it! Knock him out Bender!" said Ichigo.

"With Gusto!" said Bender and fire a big sleep dart at Grif and got him on the arm.

"Oh please like that will- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Grif fell asleep after that.

"Well that shut him up." said Simmons.

Just then Church popped up.

"Church what's up?" said Tucker.

"Guys I was able to decrypt a lot of data but the base here can't handle all the data we need someplace to handle all of It." said Church.

He looked around to see a snoring Grif.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

Ichigo explained and Church was brought up to speed.

"So when do leave?" he asked.

"3 days." said Carolina.

"Ok then lets pack our things and get ready to leave." said Church.

"By the way finish going through the data?" asked Wash.

"About half way done but I need more time." he said.

"Ok then better help us get our things." said Carolina.

Soon everyone even Grif began getting their things ready to go, they also engaged their defenses in case someone tries to attack them.

In 3 days everything was packed up and ready to go.

They loaded up the on the pelican they have but the Autobots won't fit in the ship and they're too heavy but Ichigo secretly went out one night and use the cube to get a ship big enough for Hound and the Autobots to fit in.

Just then Church received message that Kimball's ship arrived above the planet, they're sending in smaller ships to meet them and help them get on the main ship.

Church made sure all the data they have in their soon to be former base be deleted the moment they leave after they transfer all of it to Chorus.

"Ok Data transfer done." said Church.

Just before he went back to Carolina the alarms went off.

"What the hell's going on?" said Bender.

"Enemy vessels detected." said the computer.

"Boss we got incoming!" said Hound cocking his guns.

Everyone ran out with their guns loaded and looked up to see 2 ships bearing the mark of the doom star raiders on the sides and coming out of the ships were a platoon of soldiers in warthogs and tanks.

"Attention Reds and Blues of project freelancers you are hereby sentenced to death by our masters."

"Oh fuck!" said Grif.

"Cliffhanger!" shouted Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose!" shouted everyone.

To be continued

Well that ends the chapter

Sorry it took so long

Well the enemy is called the doom star raiders but their true name will be known in 10 chapters

In chapter 6 Ichigo and his team will put Grif through hell to make him shape up.

I have other surprises in store.

Well got to go got other chapters to do

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

"Don't forget to bring cookies!"

Caboose shut up!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of revenge of Charon

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 3: leaving the base and making escape

Ichigo and the RB crew were being attacked by the doom star raiders sent to kill them but they had some tricks up their sleeves.

"Oh god we're going to die!" Grif complained.

"Stow that talk Grif we got the enemy where we wanted." said Sarge. "Simmons prepare the robot army."

"On it sir." said Simmons.

"Engaging the robot army."

Outside the base several hatches opened and out came squadrons of robotic soldiers that looked like the reds and blues and they took positions at key locations.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Sarge.

They started firing at the enemy keeping them at bay, Hound, Springer and Crosshairs joined up and they fired as well.

"Yeah get some!" said Hound.

"Ok they're buying us time everyone get to your ship and regroup with the others." said Ichigo.

"What about you and your friends?" asked Simmons.

"We'll be fine now go!" shouted Ichigo.

Everyone soon headed for the pelican and got on board.

The hangar doors are opened and they got out and headed for their allies.

"Church engaged the base self-destruct." called Ichigo.

"On it." he said and activated it.

"Base self-destruct engaged t-3:00." said the computer.

"Come on Bender let's go."

"On it boss." he said following Ichigo.

They called the bots back and Ichigo used the cube to get a ship big enough for all of them and Hound brought Freckles along.

"Quickly get in!" said Ichigo.

The bots transformed and got on with Freckles on Hound, Ichigo and Bender got in, closed the doors and took off rejoining with the RB crew.

The raider troops were able to take out most of the robot troops and were able to get in the base and headed for the command center to capture the group but when they got there they were too late.

On the screen it said "Miss us suckers." before they could do anything the timer ran out and the entire base exploded taking a lot of the enemy troops.

Ichigo and the others reached Kimball's ship and docked and the smaller ships got on board.

"Get us the hell out of here!" said Carolina.

The main ship turned around and engaged the hyper drive and left the planet and the raiders behind.

Ichigo rejoined with the others in the hangar bay.

"Sweet Ginza gun show we show them!" shouted Sarge.

"We sure did!" added Tucker.

"Ok, ok we managed to get away but they will be back." said Carolina.

"She's right, we need to be careful." added Wash.

"We all need to." said Ichigo.

"Church how far is Chorus?" he asked.

"A few light years away, we'll be there soon." he said.

"Everything ok Ichigo?" asked Wash.

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling that was a test to see how we gauge the enemy and probably how we responded. I have a feeling this is just the beginning." he said ominously.

A dreaded vibe spread across the ship making everyone worried.

"What do we do now?" asked Donut.

"We train." said Carolina.

"She's right we need to be more vigilant, because they're going to be more ruthless than ever." she said.

"Do we have to?" complained Grif.

"She's right we have to." said Ichigo.

Everyone then went to different places of the ship to think about their next move.

Ichigo rejoined his group and talk about what they are going to do next once they land.

A few hours went by, they exit out of hyperspace and stopped in front of Chorus.

"We're here everyone." said Smith.

The ship began It's descend down to the planet and docking at the base landing ports and going through protocol.

After landing the ship was anchored and was being unloaded and refueling.

They all exited the ship and walked down to a waiting Kimball and their escort, they got a trailer for Freckles attached to a warthog, the bots transformed and everyone got their vehicles and drove off to the federal base.

They drove about 12 miles before arriving.

They got out and follow Kimball inside to the situation room.

The bots went around and parked around and form a link.

They all sat down and Kimball asked them what's been happening and they explained and Church uploaded the data.

After seeing this everyone will have to be on the alert and train harder to stop them because they are not holding back this time.

Meanwhile the raiders are executing the troops for failing to stop the reds and blues from escaping and capturing them.

"Damn it they escaped and now they're managed to find help." said Temple.

"Don't worry they don't have what it takes to stop us." said one of the raiders.

"What do you mean Taurus?" he asked.

"Well we been experimenting of bringing soldiers back to life and maybe we can use their old friends against them." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Temple.

"Follow me." he said.

Temple and his crew followed Taurus to a secret part of the base and after putting in the code they enter inside the corridor and there was a lab where their scientists are doing some strange and spooky stuff with some bodies covered in sheets and electricity.

"Hey Ox is any of them ready?" asked Taurus.

"Yes master 2 of them are let me show you all." Ox pressed some buttons.

2 of the tables rose and the sheets pulled off revealing some familiar characters.

They were on life support and most their bodies was replaced with machines.

"Is that?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes its one Felix and agent Maine AKA the Meta." said Ox.

"But how did you find the bodies?" asked Gene.

"We recovered them and secretly revived them and replaced most of their bodies with robots giving them an edge and we also fixed Meta's voice." Ox continued.

"So they can help us get revenge?" asked Temple.

"Yes they can because they are under our control Ox awaken them." ordered Taurus.

"Yes sir." said Ox and put in the command to wake them up.

Soon they were awaken and they opened their eyes and it was glowing red.

"What is your bidding master?" they said.

"What is your mission?" asked Taurus.

"To serve the raiders."

"What do we desire?"

"Total domination!"

"What is your main objective?"

"The deaths of the reds and blues of project freelancer." they said.

"Excellent now get some rest." said Taurus.

"Yes master." they said.

"Soon we will have more reanimated soldiers and soon nothing will stop us." said Taurus. "HEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEH-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"

(GASP)

Locus woke up from his sleep with a sense of dread.

"I have a bad feeling about this, I must get to Chorus." he said.

He put in the coordinates and headed to Chorus because a dark hand is about to take hold.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Next one up is how everyone is dealing with this and Grif is going to have some training whether he likes it or not.

Yes Felix is back this will test how Locus is going to keep his no kill rule or break it.

Also in 3 chapters there might be a chance for either Sister or Carolina to try get in bed with Ichigo depending on their mood.

Also Grif is going to be put through hell in training and Bender is helping.

Now the universal crystal will be mentioned in chapter 8

Also there will be some old faces coming.

Now things are going to get more serious.

Now that's all I must be off.

So read and review no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next R and B chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: regular annoyance and helping Tucker

* * *

On Chorus the crew were dealing getting readjusted being back with Kimball and the federal army.

Wash and Sarge took charge of training the new recruits, Tucker show them how to use a sword but trying to hit on the chicks, Lopez and Donut took care of the weapons and repairs, Carolina did hand to hand combat training, Doc/ O'Malley handle the medics with Grey, Sister went to use the firing range to sharpen her skills, Simmons and Church were busy decrypting the data and Grif is being a lazy ass and Ichigo, Bender, Crosshairs, Hound and Springer were outside the city doing some training by blowing the hell out of each other up.

"Got you!" shouted Bender throwing a grenade at Hound.

"In your dreams tin man!" shouted Hound as he kicked it in the air and explodes.

"Got you this time spikes." said Crosshairs firing some shots at Ichigo only to dodge and fire 5 back at him.

Springer then appeared with his sword to land a hit on Hound but he rolled over and fired at him and he dodges.

The 5 kept blasting at each other for about 35 minutes before ending it in a big ass explosion which left a crater and all 5 laughing.

"Damn boys we went all out!" Hound chuckled.

"Yeah we did almost blown our asses to hell. Said Crosshairs.

"Yeah but hot damn it was fun, need any booze?" said Bender offering.

"Oh yeah." "Bring some here." said Hound and Crosshairs.

"None for me Bender I'll have some soda." said Ichigo.

"Same." put in Springer.

"Coming right up." said Bender.

About 20 minutes later Bender came in a truck with big ass loads of beer and soda and some big enough for the Autobots.

Just then Sarge came up in a warthog with Wash and Grif.

"What the Sam-hill are you guys doing?" asked Sarge.

"What's look like? We're having some beer after some training want some?" asked Bender.

"Hot damn that sounds good I'll join." said Sarge.

"No thanks I'm good." said Wash.

Sarge took his helmet off to reveal a man in his 40's or 50's with short white hair, serious blue eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow who was handed an open beer and sat next to Bender.

"Thanks robot that's some good beer." said Sarge.

"No problem." said Bender.

As the guys kick back and relax, they trade some stories and looked at the stars, Ichigo hopes when he's finished with the mission he can return back.

As the hours passed all of them return back and Ichigo went to his room and passed out on the bed.

Next day Ichigo woke up and went to check on the bots to find them and Bender barfing some metal junk out of them and it made him barf in the barrel nearby.

After 20 minutes of barfing Ichigo went back to brush his teeth and came out again to join the others.

"Hey guys." said Ichigo.

"Hey." they waved back.

"Man that was some drinking us did." said Sarge.

"Yep." answered Bender.

"So what's happening today?" asked Hound.

"Well, Wash and I are off to join Simmons and Grif for some target if we can get that fat ass up." Sarge grumbled.

"Knowing Grif he'll make a run for the mess hall." said Wash.

Then a wicked grin came to Ichigo's face.

"I think I have an idea." he said.

All of them gathered around and Ichigo whispered the plan.

A few hours later….

Grif was up and was trying to avoid training and made his way to the mess hall to eat when he noticed something.

A sign that reads 'SHORT CUT TO MESS HALL'.

Wanting to get there faster he took it and went into an alley when it happened.

"NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Grif got jumped and there was punching, kicking and screaming and other sound effects as Grif was tied up and was carried off.

"Sucker." said Bender.

They arrived at the training course and dropped Grif.

"Hey what the hell?" he said annoyed.

"Ok Grif I'll cut the bullshit and say this you need to train." said Ichigo.

"Fuck you." he said.

(SLAP)

"Thanks Bender." said Ichigo.

"Grif we're being hunted by the most dangerous group in the universe and they teamed up with your old foes with the purpose to kill all of you and we need all the firepower we can get and that means making you into a soldier a deadly one to fight them and when's it over you can go back to your old self what do you say?" Ichigo offered.

"Well how about you take a rod and go FUCK YOUSELF!" said Grif.

Ichigo groaned "Ok Grif the gloves are coming off, we tried to do the easy way now you pick the hard way."

"Bender, Sarge, Hound, Crosshairs, Doc, Grey put Grif through hell." said Ichigo.

"With pleasure." said Bender as he picked up Grif and they carried him off screaming to make a soldier out of him.

"Why do some people pick the hard way?" he said.

As Ichigo headed back he soon ran into Sister.

They got into talking and she asked Ichigo if he wanted to go out with her and he kindly said no as he as some training to do himself and left.

He was at the shooting range using small and med firearms when Tucker came in.

"What is it Tucker?" said Ichigo firing the last shot.

"I heard you turned down a date with Sister and…"

"You want to know if you have a shot with her don't you?" Ichigo said not looking.

Tucker was surprised.

"Look Tucker, I heard about your boasting of sleeping with the ladies and I heard about the other stories and the 2 things you lacking is manners and control." he said to him.

Tucker hung his head down.

"Look I can help but you promise that you control yourself." said Ichigo. "Understand?"

Tucker nodded.

"Ok look we'll deal with it tomorrow it's about dinner time and I'm hungry, coming?" he said and Tucker follow.

Over the next 2 weeks Grif was work off his ass and actually trained under brutal regiment and he started to lose weight and developed some muscles and slowly becoming a soldier like Wash and Sarge and Bender had some fun shocking him.

And during those 2 weeks, Ichigo had to deal with Caboose and Tucker's craziness but he managed to get Tucker to become a bit more control and he even scored a date with Sister which lead to them having crazy sex in Tucker's room with a sign on the door saying 'Do not disturb the magic is happening' and he thanked Ichigo for the lessons and the ass kicking.

But somewhere the raiders are planning something soon and it won't be good.

At the raiders base Taurus and his scientists were busy reviving another freelancer and it was someone that Wash and Carolina knew.

Just then Temple came down to see who it was.

When they were done he approached the tank and smirked.

"Soon Wash and Carolina will be seeing an old friend again." he said.

Inside the tank was someone very familiar in yellow armor and has a scar on left eye.

"Soon Agent York soon." he whispered.

Carolina will soon face one person from her past.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends chapter

Sorry it took so long been busy

Well here's the chapter

Now in the next one Ichigo finds out what the secrets the cube holds and there will be a time skip about 3 weeks

Now the next person resurrected is Agent York and there will be a battle between both of them to get some closure.

Also Sister and Tucker hooked up and also there will be more in store.

Ok that's enough for now I'm out

Oh sorry for the short chapter

So R and R no flames or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone how's it going?  
Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: The Raider's first mistake

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up after having some kind of dream that show Carolina facing off against some of her former friends.

"What the hell does that dream mean?" he said to himself as he went to shower.

After drying off and getting his suit on, he went down to mess hall to eat before Grif comes and eats it all.

After finishing his meal he went to check on the others.

"YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"GET'EM BOYS!"

Ichigo walked out to see Grif getting chased by Sarge, Simmons, Bender and Lopez.

(GET THAT ORANGE ASSHOLE!) shouted Lopez.

"Oh boy." Said Ichigo continuing on.

He made his way to shooting range and fire at some targets to clear his mind.

After an hour passed, he was finished and went walking around.

He walked for about an hour before coming to a huge patch of land.

"Hmm." He said.

He took out the cube walked over to the center and pressed a button, placed the cube down and ran like hell back.

Suddenly the cube started to shake and then without warning it floated up to the air and then started springing out wires and began building.

"Holy shit." Said Ichigo.

* * *

(3 hours later)

* * *

When it was done the cube was transformed into a giant 25 story tower complete with weapons, food, ammo, garages, Heli-pads, rooms, training rooms and more. (it's like Avengers tower but bigger)

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" said Ichigo.

"You can say that again." Said Bender.

"Hey Bender how are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh you know the usual, so what the hell is this?" he asked Ichigo.

"Well apparently this came from the cube I have and now it's a fucking huge tower." Said Ichigo bluntly.

"So this is where we are staying?" asked Bender.

"Until we get back." Said Ichigo.

"Hot damn! I call top!" said Bender running inside.

"Same ol' Bender." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo went in to check it out.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" he said when he got inside of the tower.

Inside the tower was state of the art tech, filled with TVs, Monitors, Computers and a whole lot more.

There was room for Hound and the bots to move in.

Ichigo went to check out his new room and he was amazed.

"Hot damn!" he said.

He sat on the bed and took his helmet off and laid on the bed.

"Ok I admit this is cozy." Said Ichigo.

"Well I hope are you pleased sir." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" said Ichigo getting up.

"Apologies sir allow me." Said the voice again.

Just then a hologram of a soldier in forest green armor appeared.

"Who or what are you?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Walter I'm an AI and I'm here to help you." He said in a British voice.

Then a robot arm came from the ceiling and grabbed Ichigo's helmet and uploaded some new data and when it was done it went back to the ceiling after it gave Ichigo his helmet back.

He put it on and Walter appear in front of him.

"So what can you do?" asked Ichigo.

"Well sir as an AI I can help you with many things and do things while you engaged in battle." Walter said and explained things to Ichigo.

"Also each AI has different powers and mine is quite different from the others." He finished.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Wait and see when there is fighting." Said Walter.

Ichigo was a little annoyed from that and before he can say anything else the alarm went off.

* * *

(INTRUDER ALERT x3)

* * *

"What the hell?" said Ichigo grabbing his gun.

Just then Springer appeared in front of Ichigo as he came out of the tower.

"Springer what the hell is going on?" said Ichigo.

"The alert came from one of the southern gates hop on!" he said.

Springer changed into copter mode and Ichigo jumped in and they headed off.

They arrived at the southern gate where the alarm was sounded and everyone else were there weapons drawn and loaded.

Ichigo got out as Springer transformed and drew his sword.

"What's the situation?" asked Ichigo.

"We got an unknown signal coming this way." Said Kimble.

"Men don't fire until Ichigo gives the word." Said Sarge.

Everyone agreed to it.

"Open the gate." Said Ichigo.

The gate slowly opened up as everyone got ready.

"Ready." Said Wash as everyone was getting ready loading their weapons.

The gates was about half way opened and everyone including Freckles armed themselves.

"Aim." As everyone turned on their laser scopes.

And before Kimble said fire Freckles spoke up.

"Freelancer agent detected." He said.

"What did you say?" said Carolina.

"Scanning recognized agent New York." Freckles continued.

"WHAT!?" shouted Wash. "EVERYONE STAND DOWN DO NOT FIRE!" he shouted.

Everyone did as Wash said and lowered their guns as the gate fully opened to reveal a soldier in tan armor with silver trim holding a battle rifle and was panting and has his helmet revealing his brown hair and his blind left eye.

"It can't be." Said Wash.

"This is impossible." Added Carolina.

But standing in front of them was York from the freelancer days and looks like he was exhausted and then he fell to the ground.

Everyone rushed over to him but Wash and Carolina picked him up and were serious.

"Quickly get him to med bay NOW!" shouted Wash.

Hound transformed into vehicle mode and loaded him and everyone headed for med bay after they closed the gate.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Wash.

And he would be right.

* * *

At the raiders base

Taurus and the leaders were furious of York escaping them and now their plans have been thrown in chaos.

"Damn it he managed to reached the reds and blues." Said one of the leaders.

"That's not all he managed to steal some data." Said another.

"FUCK!" said Taurus now blowing steam from his nose.

Taurus was so pissed that he generate some power that made the floor cracked.

"Bring me 4 members of project freelancers." He bellowed.

Just then 4 came in from the doors it was Maine, Wyoming, North and South Dakota.

They gave them their mission, they had to go find York kill him and retrieved the data before it's crack and they take Felix along to make sure it doesn't fail.

They soon boarded a warship with troops and vehicles and headed for Chorus.

Meanwhile…

Locus' ship was nearing Chorus when he felt a disturbance.

"What the hell? I haven't felt a presence like this since… OH NO!" he said.

Locus realize that Felix has come back from the grave and now he seeks revenge, now he races to Chorus and as much he doesn't want to, he has to kill his former friend.

* * *

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Sorry for the long delay and well things got in the way.

Well this new one will show this story ain't dead.

Now in the next one will be a flash back of how York escaped.

That's it for now I must go now, have to kill vampires again with Trevor.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
